halcyon
by jinyoungs
Summary: Discontinued. Seperti masuk dalam pusaran, saling melingkar, saling terhubung. Hingga saat sesuatu berakhir, kau masuk dalam suatu lingkaran baru. Seokjin merasa begitu, detak jantungnya seperti melangkah mundur. / BANGTAN/BTS FIC — OT7. M for self-harm attempt.
1. i

Rasanya seperti sinar matahari menusuk kelopak mataku. Kurasakan temperatur perlahan naik karena matahari mulai menarik langit. Aroma roti bakar mendesak masuk dari luar pintu kamar. Sudah pagi rupanya.

Korden masih menutup sempurna, hanya oranye redup yang mencoba menembus helaian kainnya yang terlihat, tapi tetap saja terasa terang. Sunyi mengisi dinding, kamarku seperti gua mati. Tidak ada rasa, tidak ada hidup.

"Seokjin... cepat turun dan makan sarapanmu." Kudengar Ibu memanggilku, suaranya parau selaras dengan usianya yang telah menua.

Aku mencoba duduk, mengatur panasku, dan menatap lurus sembari mengeluarkan suara, "Aku segera datang."

Entah sudah berapa lama begini, suara Ibu terasa lebih lembut, semakin parau, dan semakin rapuh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya?

&amp;&amp;.

.

* * *

.

_halcyon_ — (adj.) calm; peaceful; tranquil

A BANGTAN SONYEONDAN FIC. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS PLOT AND DONT GAIN ANY FINANCIAL PROFIT FROM THIS FIC.

**WARNING**  
( major character death, suicide, and self-harm. this fic isn't meant to beautify depression and frustration. )

notes:  
so i'm tbh not really into bangtan nowadays, but by listening to their comeback song just breaks me down into tears? like why idk and their mv is so amazingly pretty i cant even say anything, also i just read the theory on tumblr and that surprised me like what... so that theory is what this fic about, but ofc i give my own perception hehe:)

.

* * *

.

&amp;&amp;.

Mereka berkenalan lewat internet.

Username _jyongcookie_ membawanya menjelajah dan mengenal seorang lelaki dengan usia yang tak begitu jauh dengannya, lelaki itu selalu membalas sangat cepat dan tak pernah mengakhiri percakapan, jika suatu _chat_ berakhir, yang mengakhirinya pastilah Jeongguk.

Pria yang tak pernah mengakhiri _chat_ itu memiliki username _huimangboi_.

Ketika mereka bertemu di toko buku tengah distrik, tebakan Jeongguk tepat sasaran, lelaki yang ia temui ini memiliki watak persis dengan username-nya. _Bocah harapan_. Lelaki itu ceria, senyum tak pernah kabur dari wajahnya, gigi-giginya putih berderet seolah siap untuk tampak tatkala lelaki itu tertawa, perawakannya kurus dan tinggi, membawanya lincah bergerak.

Dan satu hal yang terpatri jika mengingatnya, lelaki itu suka menari.

"Hoseok _Hyung_," Jeongguk menengadah, "tunjukkan aku beberapa gerakan."

Lelaki bernama Hoseok itu tersenyum, mengangguk santai dan menaruh _speaker_ mungil di antara dirinya dan Jeongguk, lalu menari dengan gerakan cepat.

Jeongguk tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali ia bertemu Hoseok, dari semula hanya _meet up_ dengan durasi waktu yang pendek menuju _hang out_ mengitari seluruh sudut kota distrik yang kelabu bersama-sama.

Tentu saja, Jeongguk tahu menemui orang tak dikenal melalui internet adalah hal yang tidak baik, orangtuanya mengajarkan itu. Tapi, toh, orangtuanya sudah berhenti _mengajarinya_ sejak usianya dua belas tahun, mereka takkan melarangnya.

Selain itu, semua yang Hoseok ucapkan, berikan, perlihatkan, dan lakukan, tampak begitu tulus, begitu jujur, selalu hitam-putih, tak pernah _something in between_, jika tak ia lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia tak akan melakukannya.

Jeongguk memilih untuk mempercayai Hoseok.

Lamunan Jeongguk redup selaras dengan _beat_ musik yang berhenti.

&amp;&amp;.

Pombensin tak pernah terasa seperti rumah bagi Jeongguk, tapi kali ini ia melihat seorang pria dengan sepatu converse menuliskan sesuatu dengan mata terbakar oleh mimpi dan ambisi, dan saat itulah pula ia sadar seseorang yang tenggelam dalam inspirasi dapat tampak begitu indah dan tidak nyata.

"Kim Namjoon," Hoseok memperkenalkan lelaki itu pada Jeongguk, suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi dan tidak ada formal di antara nadanya, Jeongguk menyimpulkan bahwa Namjoon dan Hoseok berumuran sama.

"Namjoon _is okay_, _but Rapmonster is better_," Jeongguk terbelalak tatkala mengetahui lelaki yang tinggal di pombensin sepi dapat berbicara Inggris sefasih itu. Beruntunglah Jeongguk setidaknya mengetahui beberapa patah kata dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Dan mereka menghabiskan satu malam penuh menulis lirik lagu, bernyanyi, menari, dan _rap_. Jeongguk tidak pernah merasa begitu hidup sebelumnya.

&amp;&amp;.

Esok paginya adalah sebuah gedung yang pembangunannya tak pernah usai, Jeongguk menemukan beberapa sofa bekas yang lusuh terkapar di lantai semen, gedung itu tak beratap, tapi lantai-lantai di atas mereka dapat melindungi dari hujan dan panas, selain itu warna monokrom yang mengisi seluruh sudut gedung tampak indah jika ia lihat lamat-lamat.

Hoseok dan Namjoon menjatuhkan diri mereka di atas sofa, tertawa dan bercanda bersama, menyimpulkan mereka bertinggal di sini, membawa konklusi bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak dengan senyum jatuh dari surga, ketukan realita menghujam mereka tajam, sendiri berusaha di antara peliknya keluarga.

Jeongguk menemukan hidup mereka adalah sebuah bentuk seni.

"Bergabunglah Jeongguk!" Hoseok meringis di antara tindihan punggung Namjoon tepat di atas dadanya. Namjoon hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Jimin dan Taehyung akan datang nanti malam," Namjoon berkata sambil meraih majalah edisi tahun lalu yang sudah usang, "kau akan menyukai mereka, usia mereka tak jauh darimu."

Penuh tanda tanya, Jeongguk mengedipkan matanya.


	2. ii

notes: didnt expect this to pass 1K words tho wow amazing (also i didnt get to edit this, sorry for errors!)

.

* * *

.

Seokjin menutup pintu depan rumahnya, setelah membisikkan _sampai jumpa_ lembut pada kening ibunya, dia pergi dari rumah dan menarik kakinya menuju stasiun kereta ke kampusnya. Langkahnya ringan seperti semilir angin di pagi hari pada musim panas, sesekali lantunan lagu berlalu dari bibirnya, langit bersaturasi tinggi dan pagi hari ini merupakan hari yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan bersedih.

Tidak, bukan bersedih, Seokjin tidak sedih, mungkin, _mungkin_, ia hanya kesepian.

Stasiun kereta terasa begitu lengang hari ini.

&amp;&amp;.

Namjoon benar, Jeongguk langsung menyukai Taehyung dan Jimin, mereka merupakan anak-anak yang selamat dari menjadi dewasa, api berkelebat di antara iris mata mereka, senyuman membakar paru-paru, dan hati sehangat langit musim semi. _Taehyung dan Jimin adalah_ _anak-anak yang selamat_.

"Kau lapar, Jeongguk?" Taehyung bercelutuk.

Jeongguk mengangguk pelan, "Aku ingin _french fries_."

"Kita akan mengambil _happy meal_ untuk Jeongguk, kalau begitu," tukas Taehyung dengan nada bercanda, sebelum Jeongguk menghadiahinya dengan _headlock_, "bercanda, aku akan pergi ke Starbucks, kau mau ikut?" Tawar Taehyung, menunjukkan segepok kertas dari balik sakunya.

"Hoi! Jangan lupa traktir kami!" Pekik Hoseok.

"Ya, ya, aku akan membeli pakan kuda untukmu, Hoseok."

Taehyung mendapatkan _headlock_ lainnya dari Hoseok.

Setelah guyonan lainnya, Taehyung dan Jeongguk pergi meninggalkan gedung yang dijadikan _basecamp_ anak-anak muda itu dan berlalu menuju pusat kota.

&amp;&amp;.

Berbicara dengan Taehyung seperti mendengarkan radio rusak, celutukan demi celutukan terus berlalu lalang dari otaknya, lalu disusul tawa renyah akibat leluconnya sendiri, Jeongguk bukannya tidak menyukainya, tapi ia mungkin harus membiasakan diri dengan perilaku yang aneh ini. Ia tetap senang berteman dengan Taehyung, kok.

"Lalu, apa yang membawamu berteman dengan Hoseok?" Taehyung mulai bertanya lagi. Untuk pertanyaan ini, Jeongguk terdiam cukup lama, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa, "oh, jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak apa kok, santai sa..."

Jeongguk menyela, "Ayahku... mem.. bunuh seseorang, dan ibuku meminum banyak obat, kakakku kabur dari semuanya dan aku hanya ingin menari—menyanyi juga, itu pilihan bagus. Ya, begitulah, dan Hoseok _Hyung_ suka menari, jadi..." Jeongguk mengutarakannya dalam kalimat pendek. Membuat Taehyung menganga.

"...begitu," respon Taehyung.

"Ya," Jeongguk menghela napas, "oh, bukankah itu Starbucks?" Jeongguk menunjuk kedai kopi yang kini berjarak tak jauh dari mereka berjalan.

&amp;&amp;.

Hoseok menutup laci meja kecil reyot yang berada di samping dinding, lalu ia mengambil jaket yang tergantung di sisi sofa dan mengenakannya, menarik perhatian Jimin. "Kau mau kemana, _Hyung_?" Tanyanya di antara suara ketukan pada layar ponsel.

"Menemui Yoongi, hanya memastikan ia tak dapat masalah... lagi," Hoseok membenarkan posisi _hoodie_-nya.

"Aku ikut!" Seru Jimin spontan.

"Kau akan membantuku di pom bensin malam ini, Jimin!" Namjoon menyahut dari kejauhan. Disusul suara kecewa dari Jimin, "salahmu sendiri kalah dalam permainan." Lanjut Namjoon lagi, tak memerdulikan gerutu Jimin yang terdengar konyol di telinga Hoseok.

Yoongi seharusnya sadar, di sini ada Jimin yang menyayanginya seperti keluarga sendiri, kenapa Yoongi harus pergi dan menghindar seperti buronan?

Pikiran Hoseok melompat kesana-kemari, memecahkan emosinya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Aku pergi," Hoseok melambaikan tangan.

"Suruh dia makan tepat waktu, _Hyung_." Jimin membalas, dengan senyum segaris tampak di atas wajahnya.

"Akan kusampaikan," Hoseok memberikan jempol.

&amp;&amp;.

Perjalanan dari Starbucks kembali ke gedung tak terpakai itu terasa lama, sepi, dan membosankan. Sejak pertanyaan tadi, Taehyung tak banyak bicara, pandangan matanya seperti kosong dan yang ia tatap adalah horizon menarik langit untuk merubah warnanya. Jeongguk tidak memusingkan hal itu, tapi keheningan memang terkadang lebih baik di atas semuanya.

Petak jalanan kelabu seperti kehidupan Jeongguk sebelum bertemu Hoseok. Hal itu terjadi saat Jeongguk masih kecil, ayahnya sungguh telah membunuh seseorang, merenggut hak asasi dan nyawanya, Jeongguk tidak melihat secara langsung hal itu, tapi bisikan ibunya saat mengucapkan _Ayahmu kehilangan kendalinya_ terdengar menyakitkan dan bodoh, idiot, konyol, tidak masuk akal betapa ibunya terlihat begitu melindungi ayahnya, untuk apa? Cinta? Bodoh. Bodohbodohbodohbodoh.

Lalu setelah pembelaan itu, hari-hari berlalu dan ibunya mulai terlihat lebih kurus, kulit wajahnya kering, sementara ayah tak pernah terlihat dimanapun—yang Jeongguk sadari, ayahnya ditangkap polisi dan mendekam di penjara—dan ibunya hanya makan sedikit sekali, dan sesekali Jeongguk melihat ibunya menenggak pil-pil kecil dan setelah itu ibunya menangisi hal yang ia tak tahu maksudnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kakaknya menghilang, sprei kasurnya berantakan seperti biasa dan sepucuk surat berada di atas kasur, dengan tulisan berantakan _maafkan aku, jangan cari aku_ yang Jeongguk baca terbata-bata karena ia baru bisa membaca. Setelah itu ibunya menjerit dan yang Jeongguk tahu, hidupnya telah jatuh berantakan.

Sejak saat itu, Jeongguk kecil hanya dapat memperhatikan, bagaimana orang-orang dewasa berperilaku, bagaimana mereka berbicara, apa yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng mereka yang terpasang rapi.

Jeongguk berperilaku sebagai anak baik, meski ia tidak begitu cerdas, ia tidak pernah nakal atau berperilaku buruk. Setidaknya untuk menyenangkan hati ibunya.

Gaji pertama yang ia dapat adalah saat ia berusia tiga belas, ketika ia mengantarkan sebuah semangka pada tetangganya dari seorang paman baik hati di toko depan jalan utama. Hanya beberapa sen, tidak begitu berharga. Tapi perasaan yang Jeongguk dapatkan ketika jemari kecilnya menggenggam koin-koin itu tidak terkira.

Lalu Jeongguk kecil mulai mencari hal-hal lain untuk dikerjakan—yang bisa menghasilkan uang.

Hingga ibunya meninggal saat usianya empat belas tahun.

Ia berteriak _tidak adil tidak adil tidak adil tidak adil tidak adil_ pada seluruh dunia dan ibunya hanya terbujur kaku dengan kulit seputih salju, kematiannya Jeongguk perkirakan pada kemarin sore, saat ia meninggalkan ibunya untuk bekerja lembur, satu hal bodoh lagi yang ia lakukan; saat seharusnya ia menemani ibunya di saat terakhirnya, ibunya malah meregang nyawa dalam kesendirian dan dinginnya musim dingin.

Siapa sekarang yang bodoh?

"Jeong? Bumi kepada Jeongguk!"

Suara Taehyung memecahkan lamunannya.

"Kau tidak akan masuk? Kau takkan mau meminum kopi dingin saat kau membeli yang panas," ujar Taehyung.

Oh sudahlah, semuanya hanyalah masa lalu. Jeongguk membuang semua bayangan itu dari kelebatan otaknya.

&amp;&amp;.

"Aku sayang padamu, _Oppa_."

"Mmhm," Yoongi hanya menghadiahkan kecupan pada dahi gadis yang tadi mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu," gadis itu berucap kembali. Ia lalu hilang dari pandangan Yoongi dan diganti dengan Hoseok berjalan pelan di lorong, Yoongi tidak tahu apa ia harus gembira apa sedih menemui Hoseok.

"Yoongi," sapa Hoseok ketika Hoseok berada di depan Yoongi dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo," Yoongi memberikan akses Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar motel khusus Yoongi dan menutup pintunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hoseok melepaskan jaketnya dan melihat sekeliling—semuanya dalam keadaan berantakan, kaleng bir dimana-mana dan kertas berserakan.

Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, "Beginilah."

Hoseok duduk di atas kursi satu-satunya di ruangan itu, Hoseok lalu bicara lagi, "Jimin menitip pesan agar kau makan tepat waktu... dan, sungguh, makanlah makanan yang sehat, pizza dan bir tidak membuatmu melanjutkan hidup dengan benar."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Ujar seseorang yang ketergantungan obat."

Uh-oh. Yoongi benar, dan Hoseok beruntung hanya Yoongi yang mengetahuinya.

Hening menjalar di antara keduanya.

"Namjoon mengajak kita ke Sungai Han pada Sabtu malam, kau mau ikut?" Hoseok mengalihkan pembicaraan, "sudah lama kita nggak main, terlebih Seokjin bilang dia akan membawakan kita makanan gratis, _dude_, makanan gratis, apa yang lebih baik daripada itu?" Matanya berubah berbinar.

Yoongi terlihat tertarik, "Masakan Seokjin selalu enak."

Hoseok mengangguk, senang melihat Yoongi setuju dengannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada anak baru, namanya Jeongguk."

"...aku tidak peduli."

"Ah benar, kau hanya peduli pada Jimin."

"Itu karena aku yang akan disalahkan acap kali dia berbuat bodoh." Yoongi menghela napas. Lelah.

"Kau sudah seperti kakaknya, kautahu."

"Aku tahu,"

"Jadi? Kau akan datang hari Sabtu?"

Yoongi menatap ke arah jendela, pemandangan dari sebuah motel tak pernah terlihat indah, tapi ia tak pernah memikirkannya, setidaknya masih ada tempat untuknya berteduh dan menuliskan lagu.

"Akan kutelepon."


End file.
